


Into the Night

by gothicghost



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comforting Arthur, M/M, Sad Merlin, small amount of merthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicghost/pseuds/gothicghost





	Into the Night

Merlin worked off the pain. Or he tried to, anyways. He scrubbed Arthur's floors harder, cleared the king's fireplace until it looked like it had never been used, spent extra hours revising each of Arthur's speeches, polished Arthur's armour so that it could be mistaken for a mirror, memorized schedules, and so on and so forth. He often woke himself up earlier than usual and came home later. He spent very little of his time on taking any proper care of himself  _just to avoid the pain._  

Arthur saw this and he worried about Merlin. He tried to give his servant a few days off, but Merlin denied it. His best friend had gotten skinnier and paler and had not kept up with Arthur's attempted banter. Arthur saw that his laughs were only a huff of air and his smiles did not reach his blue eyes, if they were to be called 'blue' anymore. Merlin had elected not to work on healing his hands, which were now scabbed over and blistered. Arthur guessed that Merlin had other injuries that needed help as well, and not just external injuries that bled. Gwen said that she's tried get through to Merlin, but her efforts were to no avail. 

One evening, Arthur thought he'd give it a try, knowing that he wasn't the best at comforting others. He knew that Merlin needed it. He needed it himself, too. So when the raven-haired man came into the room, Arthur asked for him to get two sevings of ham soup and bread from the kitchen. Merlin was reluctant to comply, but did as told. 

"Sit down with me, Merlin," said Arthur in a gentle tone when his friend returned. Merlin opened his mouth to argue but was interuppted. "Please?" Arthur's voice sounded soft and helpless and this hit Merlin in the chest. The servant had no choice but to obey. He sat and was silent. "I'm not eating until I see you eating.  _Really_ eating. Not just scratching your food around."

"I'm not hungry," responded Merlin. "I ate before I came." 

"Don't lie to me," said Arthur. The both of them looked like children who had been slapped. "You need to eat." Merlin nodded and picked up the spoon. As soon as the hot meal touched his deprived tongue, his stomach demanded more, and Merlin began to shovel his portions down, and a renewed feeling of warmth came over him. Arthur only started to eat when he was certain that Merlin would finish. When the two of them were satisfied, Merlin stood to clean up. Arthur firmly gripped his arm. "No." The king went to the door and peered down the halls for another servant. When he spotted one, he called him in. The servant took the dishes in place of Merlin. Arthur sat down again, and gestured for Merlin to do the same. 

"Arthur, I need to-"

"You need to heal your hands and every other wound you've decided to neglect."

"I don't have the stuff," protested Merlin. "And you don't look like you're going to let me get the stuff."

"Last I checked," Arthur started smartly, clearing his throat, "You don't need the stuff." The king gave a small smile of encouragement to Merlin's gaping face. The warlock looked on the virge of tears.

"Y-you knew." 

"I have for awhile now. I know what you can do, too. You can heal. And we're not moving on until you rid yourself of every sore on your body." Merlin dipped his head and mutter a few incoherent words. Arthur watched in amazement as red blisters disappeared from Merlin's too-boney hands and smiled. 

"I'm sorry," Merlin said, guilt blanketing his apology. "For everything." 

"I understand, Merlin." So many words were in that little phrase. Merlin counted them all. Arthur smiled once again, but he didn't allow it to last for long. He still had a friend to take care of. "Now, I'll get the tub." Arthur did exactly that. He fetched water for it as well. He told Merlin to set it to a temperature that he liked. "Using your gift."

"What for?" 

"You." Merlin grinned that big, stupid grin that Arthur missed so very much and used his magic to heat it. It wasn't until he had it to where he wanted it until he realized what was going to have to happen. Arthur just grinned when Merlin blushed. "I'll turn away if you like. But that'll be pointless seeing as I'll be the one doing the washing."

"I think I'm capable..." 

"Probably, but it'll feel better for you to have someone else do it. Trust me on this one." Merlin's once pallid face was now burning. Arthur realized that this was probably uncomfortable for Merlin and apologized. "I mean, if you don't care. I don't want to...intrude."

"No, it's fine..." Merlin went ahead and stripped himself down and slid his slightly skeletal figure into the tub as quickly as posible. He watched the flames in the probably too-clean fire place as Arthur masaged his skin from the scalp down with soap. Arthur was right. This did feel nice.

"So tell me," Arthur started when his fingers got to Merlin's neck. "Why have you been working so hard lately?" Arthur knew the answer, but Merlin needed to say it. 

"I don't want to think about him," Merlin said. "About Gaius." The physician died of an inescapable disease. Old age. 

"But the truth is...?"

"I can't stop thinking about him." Merlin gulped, changing position so Arthur could reach his back. "I thought that if I could just keep moving..."

"It would all pass?" Merlin's silence confirmed Arthur's guess. The king poured a cup of water down his servant's back. "What have you figured out?"

"That my behaviour gets me special treatment." Arthur laughed. He was happy to hear Merlin joke around again. 

"You know you can talk to me, right? At any time, any subject."

"Yeah," Merlin said. There was a hint of sadness in his voice. Arthur slowly reached his arms around Merlin's torso and gently flittered his fingertips over his bare stomach, causing Merlin to recoil and fall into a fit of laughter. 

"I think you can handle your lower half yourself," said Arthur finally. The king got up from the place on the floor where he sat and put a towel close to the fireplace to let it warm up, much to Merlin's appreciation. He did the same with a set of his clothing. 

"What about my clothes?" Merlin whined. 

"You're wearing mine until I get yours washed."

"You say that as if you can do laundry."

"Gwen's doing it."

"Ah." 

Merlin climbed out from the tub and dried himself except for his hair. He then pulled on Arthur's clothes, which hung from his body like drapes from a window. He turned around to see Arthur in fresh clothes and lying down in his bed. Merlin smiled and made to leave but Arthur called him over. 

"You're not leaving tonight." Merlin happily jumped into Arthur's bed and snuggled against his protective figure. Arthur held him tightly and breathed in deeply. "You better take care of yourself, okay? You're never alone. Not anymore." 

"Okay."

"I mean it."

"I will." Arthur kissed Merlin's neck, Merlin returned it on the lips. Maybe, the pain would go away this time? 

 


End file.
